


Imagine you are the human lover of an Alpha Werewolf

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Consensual, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Mpreg, Other, Werewolves, expansion, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: Your lover is the leader of the pack and you are under his complete control. Day in and day out, you lay in the den, belly growing with a dozen large pups.





	Imagine you are the human lover of an Alpha Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/140977020240/imagine-you-are-the-human-lover-of-an-alpha

Imagine you are the human lover of an Alpha Werewolf. Your lover is the leader of the pack and you are under his complete control. Day in and day out, you lay in the den, belly growing with a dozen large pups.   
  
He’s out hunting all day, it’s nightfall when he enters the den.   
His eyes wander over your huge belly, so large your clothing could barely contain you, your pants always pushed incredibly low by its enormous curve. 

As if on cue, it quivers subtly with the motions of your pups. He runs a hand reverently across it, and meets your gaze.  
  
You feel yourself getting hot at the dominance in his eyes. The Alpha suddenly gave a loud growl, his hands cupped your belly greedily.

 His eyes gleaming, his voice rumbles through the den. 

“Grow for me, my mate: Iet the life within strengthen and prosper”

You gasp and grip his paw, gazing at him with wide anxious eyes. His gaze softens and he nods.   
  
You feel a twinge in your womb, and groan as your belly pushes outwards, swelling steadily, inflating before your very eyes.   
  
You cry out as the growth spurt hits full-force in the space of two minutes. Your growing belly forcing you to spread your legs a little wider, the material of your clothes snapping tight over your expanding girth.   
  
You whine, panicking at the sensation of more weight, your belly truly gargantuan and heavy, pinning you to the loose straw at the floor of the den.  
  


You clutch at your lover, seeking approval, desperately nuzzling, your belly now so massive you’re only able to reach around two-thirds of the way along your massive protruding girth. 

The swelling finally stops. You whine and wriggle struggling with your new weight as your pants tear apart at the seams. 

The Alpha pants heavily in arousal, his eyes wide as your belly grew and expanded under his paws. He can feel his pups kicking wildly beneath his paws, flutters and quivers becoming steadily stronger. 

His cock twinged and he breathes shakily, regarding you with a hungry, predatory gaze as he rubs his paws greedily over his your gigantic midsection.   
  
He looks into your eyes and you KNOW.   
  
You belong to him. You are his to keep, his to breed, HIS.  
  
You grin, delirious with joy, proudly stroking your belly which was now so swollen that it reached the top of your shins when you sit upright, stretchmarks criss-crossing the stretched skin.   
  
This is just the beginning. You’ll fill out the entire den with the massive brood he’s bred into you. You’re going to lie on your side all day, trapped by your enormous belly, unable to reach your own need, but slick and open and needing more and more as his litter grows inside of you.

He will keep you like this, swollen and desperate, and fill you with another huge litter just as large as the first, to make sure you’re waddling again by the time your first are hardly a month old.   
  
He will breed you so well you’ll always be big with his pups. His cock plunges into you again and again and it’s everything you’ve ever wanted. 


End file.
